The main aims are to investigate the interaction of alcohol and the purified BZ/GABA receptor complex protein; to examine the structure- effect relationship between the physiochemical properties of alcohols and their potencies in potentiating the activity of the purified receptor complex protein; and then to realize the molecular mechanism of the action of alcohols on purified receptor level.